Really Fallin' For Ya
by littleaimmia
Summary: Jinx Meddler is the shy and quiet cousin of CheeChee who is visiting for the summer, and this shy girl has a crush. When Tanner and Lela leave the movie world, what will everyone do to fix it? Set in Teen Beach 2 times, OCxSeaCat, RxR for fast updates!
1. Chapter 1

So, some background on Jinx so you'll already know a bit about her...

Jinx Meddler is CheeChee's cousin and even though her name makes her sound like a troublemaker that's far from the truth. Because Jinx's wardrobe doesn't fit with the bikers style CheeChee is letting her wear her clothes. Today she wore a black crop top with white trim and buttons and a pair of high waisted black and gray pinstriped shorts with maroon socks pulled up all the way and black boots. She also wore a mini maroon leather jacket. Even though CheeChee wanted to make her makeup heavier Jinx liked to keep it light and simple with cat eyeliner, mascara, gray eyeshadow and a light pink lipstick. She lets her long auburn hair fall down her back in curls with a small part on the right.

Jinx of course had been there when Mack and Brady first came to visit. Even back then she had thought SeaCat was cute and goofy but she could never tell him because the focus was always on Lela and Tanner.

Unbeknownst to Jinx, SeaCat always had his eyes on her. He watches her when he knows she won't be looking, like during the bikers dance routines and such. He could never tell her that he thought she was a Betty because the focus was always on Tanner and Lela.

Also, the stuff with Mack and Brady is still canon and I hope everyone who is reading knows it well enough because I'm only going to focus on the stuff that concerns Jinx and SeaCat.

Alright, well, enough intro. Now, here's the real story...

I own nothing except Jinx and the story  
-

In Wet Side Story...

Tanner and the surfers were getting ready to tear down Les Camembert's weather machine.

"So, Tanner, is you's and me's ready to disarm the diabolical weather machine now?" Butchy asked.

Tanner pointed at Butchy with a grin. "You bet, daddy-o. Ready is my middle name."

"Ready! It's his middle name," Rascal infromed everyone.

"I thought Lewis was your middle name," SeaCat said.

"It is Lewis, but it's also Ready, because that's what I was born: Ready," Tanner answered, making his voice gruff.

"Ready! From the moment he was born!" Rascal interrupted again, really starting to annoy everyone.

"Don't go, Tanner!" Lela cried. "It's so dangerous," she sniffled and wiped invisible tears from her eyes.

"Don't worry!" Tanner said gruffly. "Danger is also my middle name."

"Mm-hm," Rascal nodded.

"I think," Tanner said confusedly. "Along with Ready and Lewis," he giggled.

"That is a very long name," Butchy whispered to CheeChee and CheeChee giggled in response although her face gave it away that it wasn't a genuine giggle.

Lela took a deep breath, preparing herself to let Tanner go on the dangerous quest. "Okay, Tanner." Lela's friends immediately started rubbing her shoulders to calm her down. "I'll just wait right here for you and-" Lela stopped and thought about what she was saying. "Well, actually why don't I come to?"

Everyone stared at her in confused silence, not sure of how to answer her. Tanner looked to his friends for an answer but none had one. "Um... what?"

Lela chuckled and stepped forward. "Why don't I come with you?"

Everyone gasped and jumped back at Lela's outrageous question.

Lela looked around as she continued, "I mean, all that happens when you guys go off is we stand here and do nothing. Maybe I can help." Lela beamed up at her boyfriend, proud of her idea.

Tanner looked around nervously. "Uh- just one s- excuse us-" Tanner gently pulled Lela away from the group and everyone whispered to each other.

SeaCat looked over at Jinx and watched her until she caught him staring. She smiled nervously at him and looked away, leaving him to stare after her with a smirk on his face.

Tanner explained to Lela that girls weren't supposed to go disable the weather machine and suddenly Lela was back to her old self. She went back to her spot telling everyone to just forget what she said. Everyone excused her and they were back on track.

Lela took a deep breath again. "Go, Tanner. Be safe. Be brave. You're my hero," she choked on her words and turned into her brothers chest, crying invisible tears.

"LET'S GO!" Rascal yelled, and all of the boys broke into a run for Les Camemberts castle. The girls all stayed behind and waved to the boys, wishing them good luck except for Lela who was staring out into the ocean.

As SeaCat ran by Jinx waved to him and yelled, "Be careful, SeaCat!"

SeaCat kept running but turned back to wave to Jinx. Jinx sighed with a smike and held her hands to her chest as she watched him go.

CheeChee turned on Jinx. "What was that?"

Jinx turned to CheeChee. "What was what?"

"You bein' all lovesy dovesy with that SeaCat."

All the girls crowded around Jinx, including Lela.

"I wasn't being lovey dovey, I was just... wishing him good luck. You all did it, too!"

"Yeah, to all of the guys in general," Struts said.

"Yeah, you picked SeaCat out in particular," Giggles pointed out with a smile.

Lela gasped and grabbed Jinx's hand. "Do you like SeaCat?"

"What?" Jinx thought a moment. "Why would that matter?" Jinx grabbed both of Lela's hands. "This is about you and Tanner! Not me."

All of the other girls accepted what Jinx said but Lela didn't. She was going to keep her eye on Jinx and SeaCat. There was definitely something going on there.

Sooooooo? Love it? Hate it? Depending on the R&R's I may just update with the secod chapter today! Can't wait to hear what you guys think!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who has followed or favorited this story, you've made me want to update! So, please enjoy this next chapter!

Once again everyone at Big Momma's was doing the scene where Tanner and Lela fall instantly in love. Lela was up on stage and singing and Tanner was making his way through the diner. And, just like always, when Lela fell, Tanner was there to catch her.

They stared into each other's eyes. "NIce of you to drop in," Tanner said.

"I guess I literally fell for you, huh?" Lela joked. Tanner smiled and his shiny teeth sparkled. "I'm Lela- I'm sorry I can't do this. Put me down." Lela broke character and forced herself to the ground. People all around the diner were falling, surprised from Lela's out of character outburst. Everyone flooded in around Lela and Tanner.

Tanner laughed nervously, looking around at all of his friends. "Uh, Lela, what are you doing?"

"I don't know. This whole thing, I just... I can't do it anymore." Lela put her hand on Tanner's shoulder. "It's not you, Tanner. You're a great guy, but..."

"Of course, I am," Tanner agreed.

"...I have to go," Lela said and left Big Momma's.

Butchy's fists clenched and he menacingly stared Tanner down. "Well, where is she goin'?"

"Uh..." Tanner laughed nervously, trying to play off the moment. He quickly realized that wasn't working and sobered. "Excuse me," he said and left Big Momma's to follow after Lela.

Everyone in the diner stood around looking at each other.

"What is happenin' to her?" Butchy asked quietly.

"Oh, it'll be alright, Butchy," CheeChee rubbed Butchy's arm. "She's just goin' through somethin' right now. Y'know how girls are."

Everyone nodded and then they were silent again.

"Well, should we follow 'em?" Struts asked.

"Yeah, let's do that," everyone agreed and left Big Momma's. They saw Tanner and Lela standing out on the beach. Lela was saying goodbye to Tanner and she had a neckalace in her hands.

Lela turned and looked up at everyone. "Oh! Goodbye, bikers!" The bikers all waved goodbye to her. "Goodbye, surfers!" The surfers waved to her. "Goodbye, people always standing around in the background, who never speak, whose names I don't know!" Everyone standing in the bike raised their hands in the air and waved goodbye.

Lela turned and walked into the water. Tanner whimpered and everyone jumped forward. He whimpered again and everyone jumped forward again.

Tanner ran to Butchy and threw his arms around him. "We gotta stop her, right?"

Butchy stuttered, "I mean, we definitely could... but water makes me a little bit nervous."

"What?!"

"I know..."

Tanner pulled himself off of Butchy and stared after Lela. "Maybe we should sing a song. That usually fixes everything. I'm fallin' for ya! No. No. Maybe I should talk in my low voice- Lela, come back!"

CheeChee rested her arm on Tanner's shoulder. "Yeah, maybe I'd save the low voice for someone who can actually hear you. She's already in the ocean." She winced and stepped back.

Tanner put on a brave stance and stepped forward into the water. He gasped and quickly followed after Lela, shouting her name.

"Oh, where's they goin's?" Butchy whined.

Everyone still on the sand leaned together in the same direction, trying to follow the sight of Lela and Tanner as they disappeared in the water.

"Well, what now?" Jinx asked.

Nobody knew how to answer. There were a few mumbles here and there but everyone just slowly travelled back into Big Momma's. Except for Butchy, who stayed behind and stared out into the ocean.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, so Ijust wanted to update again today so that we can really get this story going. I hope you all like this new chapter!

If you notice this scene is a little out of order I did that on purpose, it wasn't a mistake.

Also, I own nothing except Jinx and the story.

For awhile, after Tanner and Lela left, nobody knew what to do. They all just stood around trying not to make eye contact. Then someone suggested that they all take this time to just relax and chill out, and that worked for a bit. But then people started to get more and more agitated. Butchy the most.

"All right, bring it in, everybody!" Butchy finally called out. "We needs to talk." Everyone huddled together with worried expressions on all of their faces. "Cause I'm feelin' a little lost, here, peoples! Ever since Tanner and Lela just walked off into the ocean, I got this sense that... things are supposed to be happenin'... that just ain't happenin'."

"We could rumble," Lugnut suggested. "That usually cheers you up."

Butchy considered it a moment. "You know what, I does love a good rumble."

Struts' bubblegum bubble popped, causing everyone to jump and Lugnut automatically comb back his hair... but his eyes caught something that made him stop mid-comb.

Butchy sighed. "But, no, that's not what's supposed to be happenin' right now, I-"

Lugnut weakly began tapping Butchy's chest, trying to say something that he couldn't quite get out.

"What?" Butchy asked. "Spit it out. Spit it out."

"Spit it out!" Rascal shouted.

"Look!" Lugnut finally squeaked, pointing toward the entrance to Big Momma's.

Everyone watched as one of the surfers began shimmering and shaking, then seized up and disappeared as if he wans't even there.

Everyone gasped in horror at what they just saw.

Struts squealed, "It's one of them of them surfer guys... who's always standin' behind us and never says nothin', he just up and-"

"Sparkled up and vanished!" Butchy finished in shock. "Into thin airs!"

"Oh, this doesn't look good!" Giggles cried, gripping Butchy's arm.

"You know what?" Butchy asked. "Maybe- Maybe somebody should sing something. Maybe like Lela would have done if she was here!" Butchy gestured toward SeaCat and everyone started agreeing, urging SeaCat to sing a song.

SeaCat grinned and with a clap he started walking. "I thought you'd never a- Huh!" Butchy stuck out his hand, knocking the boy flat onto his back.

"CheeChee!" Butchy called and everyone stepped back, making a path so CheeChee could be seen, leaning against the stage and filing her nails, obviously not at all interested in the conversation everyone was having.

Jinx ran over to where SeaCat was laying on the floor and groaning in pain. Jinx winced and held out her hand to the boy. "Are you okay?" she asked.

SeaCat looked up at her in surprise and took her hand.

"Hm?" CheeChee asked in response to Butchy calling her name.

"Sing somethin'," Butchy insisted.

Jinx pulled SeaCat up to his feet and they stood close together with SeaCat nearly a whole head taller than Jinx.

"Thanks. You're real groovy for that."

Jinx chuckled. "It was the least I could do..." She gasped quietly and looked over at CheeChee and all the other bikers and surfers.

"But I'm doin' my nails!" CheeChee complained.

Everyone started pestering her to sing a song. Jinx looked at the ground in thought, then up at SeaCat who smiled down at her. After another moment of consideration Jinx raised her hand in the air and loudly said, "I'll do it."

Everyone gasped and turned around. Butchy walked up to her with two of his boys flanking him. He menacingly looked over his shoulders at his boys, making Jinx bite her lip nervously. Then he relaxed, a huge smile on his face as he nodded and said, "Yeah, alright." Jinx beamed up at him and Butchy snapped, signaling two Rodents who lifted Jinx up onto the stage.

"Oh! Thank you," Jinx whispered to the two Rodents.

Suddenly, a beam of light shined down onto her. She stepped up to the mic, grabbed it to make sure it was level, and when the soft music started up she began swinging her arms like the Mitzi, Daisie, and Struts who always sang backup. Meanwhile, SeaCat was huddled with three other beach boys, whispering to them a plan he had.

Jinx started singing slowly, keeping with the tempo,

"Fallin' for ya, fallin' for ya,

Can't hold on any longer

and now I'm fallin' for you..."

SeaCat whipped around and with a big grin on his face he shouted, "5, 6, 7, 8!" and the music picked up.

"What?!" Jinx squeaked and, through some unseeable force, started dancing with the backup singers, swinging her hips and smiling. She finally whipped around, planting her feet in front of the microphone, and sang,

"The day started ordinary,

Boys walking by..."

"Walking by..." The backup singers repeated.

"It was the same old story,

too fresh or too shy..."

"Or too shy..."

"I'm not the kind to fall for a guy,"

As Jinx sang this she fell back, "swooning" and the backup singers caught her, pushing her back up so she could keep singing.

"Who flashes a smile-"

"That goes on for miles..."

Jinx had to duck as the backup singers arms flew up to point into the sky.

"Don't usually swoon

but I'm over the moon!"

"Cause he was just too cool for school!"

"And now I'm f-f-fallin'!

"For ya!"

"F-f-fallin'!"

"For ya!"

"I know I shouldn't but I,

I just can't stop myself from

"F-f-fallin'!"

"For ya!"

"F-f-fallin'!"

"For ya!"

"Can't hold on any longer and now I'm fallin' for you..."

Meanwhile, SeaCat and the three Beach Boys were preparing to throw SeaCat onstage. Once she finished that verse they threw him onstage and SeaCat mosied on over to Jinx, a smirk on his face. Jinx smiled back at him and stepped aside so he could sing.

"Now, we're going steady,

she's the cats meow..."

SeaCat looked over at Jinx with a smirk and she batted her claws at him while she and the backup singers sang,

"Meow, meow, meow-meow-meow!"

SeaCat laughed a little as he continued,

"She says, "Ready, Freddy?"

and we paint the town..."

"Paint the town..."

SeaCat held the mic as Jinx leaned in and sang,

"I'm not the kind to fall for a guy just cause he says, 'Hi,'..."

"When he's cruisin' by,"

SeaCat leaned into Jinx's vision and mouthed, "Hi," with a little wave. She pushed him away with a smile and sang while looking into his eyes,

"He's ready to race,

and I'm catching his gaze..."

"We'll go on like this for days!"

"And now I'm f-f-fallin'!"

"For ya!"

"F-f-fallin'!"

"For ya!"

I know I shouldn't but I-"

SeaCat leaned in and sang,

"I just can't stop myself from!

F-f-fallin'!"

"For ya!"

Jinx picked up the song and continued,

"F-f-fallin'!"

"For ya!"

"Can't hold on any longer,

and now I'm fallin' for ya!"

SeaCat took control of the mic as Jinx stepped away, following the backup singers dance moves. He watched her as he sang,

"It feels like I've tumbled from another world!"

SeaCat held out his hand to Jinx. She took it and he spun her into his chest, they rocked back and forth as he sang,

"Into your arms and it's so secure!

Maybe I'll stumble but I know I can,"

Jinx spun out of SeaCats arms and he continued, looking into her eyes,

"Head over heels,

I'm gonna be your man!"

"Yeah!"

Jinx grabbed the mic,

"F-f-fallin'!

F-f-fallin'!"

SeaCat jumped down from the stage as he sang the rest of the song following the backup singers dance moves,

"I know I shouldn't but I,

I just can't stop myself from!

F-f-fallin'!"

"For ya!"

"F-f-fallin'!

"For ya!"

"Can't hold on any longer,"

Jinx decided she would do a little spin and pose to end the song but while she was spinning she was much closer to the edge of the stage than she thought she was. Jinx slipped and fell from the stage but luckily SeaCat had turned around as he sang the last line and was there to catch her.

"And now I'm fallin' for you..." He sang softly with a smile on his face.

Jinx's heart felt like it was about to explode. She chuckled quietly and stumbled over her words, "I-I guess I really f-fell for you, huh?"

Suddenly everyone in the diner surged forward, all looking at Jinx and SeaCat with their eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, this... I'm not sure hows I feels about it," Butchy said.

"Yeah..." Rascal grabbed SeaCats arm, making him put Jinx down.

CheeChee grabbed Jinx and started slowly pulling her away. Although the pair were getting pulled away from each other their eyes stayed locked until they were both out of sight.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! I'm back again with another update because I got some lovely reviews!

peacedog34- Thank you! I'm happy you're enjoying it and I will!

ANNA- Your review has made me immediately want to update! And, I know what you mean, I searched for a SeaCat fanfic too but didn't find one anywhere on this site! That's actually part of the reason why I started writing this! This update is for you, my darling. I hope you enjoy!

Butchy went for a walk outside to clear his head and when he came back he saw everyone sitting around, engaged in time-filling activities. SeaCat and Rascal were sitting at a table, attempting to stack a small amout of cards. SeaCat put a card down on top of their two tier tower and Rascal intentionally flicked the tower, sending it down. SeaCat hit the side of Rascal's head and rubbed his own temples. With a sigh he looked over at the table in front of him where CheeChee, Jinx, Struts and Giggles were standing, building a ginormous card tower that needed two tables to fit. Jinx caught sight of SeaCat looking at her and gave him a shy smile back, twirling a bit of her hair in her fingers. SeaCat leaned his head on his hand and stared back at her, a big grin on his face.

"Okay, what is goin' on here?" Butchy asked as he inspected the girls' table. "It's like we're bored or somethin'!"

"We's not bored, Butchy. We's confused," CheeChee answered him.

"Yeah," Struts agreed.

"And a little bit scared," Jinx added in.

"That too," Giggles nodded.

Lugnut came running up to Butchy and started stammering again. Butchy turned to his friend and immediately started panicking. "Oh, no, no, no. Who is it now?"

Lugnut's hand shaked as he pointed up at where the band was staged. The guitarist shimmered and vanished up into thin air just ike the guy before him. CheeChee, Giggles, Struts, Jinx and SeaCat all came running over.

"Oh, it's happenin' again, Butchy!" Struts squealed.

"I know," Butchy sighed.

"This is really, really bad!"

"I know!"

"Soon, we could all just be-!"

"Struts!" Butchy yelled, making Struts shrink back from him. Butchy sighed and gently rubbed her arm. "I'm sorry for yellin'. I'm just a little stressed right now. Hows about you

and the girls go take a walk and we'll figure all of this out later?"

Struts nodded and grabbed CheeChee and Giggles' hands. "You, too, Jinx," Struts said as her and the girls started walking by.

"Oka-oh!" Jinx had walked right into SeaCat who chuckled nervously. "Sorry, I jus-" They tried to manuver around each other but kept stepping in each others way. Jinx laughed nervously and so did SeaCat. Finally SeaCat took a wide step to the right and Jinx smiled at him. "Thanks," she said.

SeaCat shook his head, silently saying it was no big deal and bowed deeply and dramatically to the girl.

Jinx giggled and then went off to join the girls. Looking over her shoulder as she reached the door she was delighted to see that SeaCat was watching her, still bent in half from bowing. She giggled again and slipped out of the door to meet up with the girls.

The four of them walked down the beach, CheeChee, Giggles and Jinx were trying desperately to calm Struts down who would not stop talking about the possibility of them up and vanishing and never coming back.

Eventually two biker guys, Sidecar and Muffler joined them. They all walked together down the beach and Struts was just starting to calm down when Sidecar and Muffler up and vanished too! Struts was immediately sent into hysterics agian and all four girls ran back to Big Momma's where Butchy, SeaCat, Lugnut, Rascal, MItzi, Daisie and a few other people who always stand in the back and never say anything who's names weren't known were standing in front of Big Momma's and all bickering about what they were going to do next.

"Hey, move it! Out of the way, out of the way, out of the way!" Butchy yelled as he made his way through the group and jumped down the stairs of Big Momma's. He clapped his hands and yelled, "Okays! I think there's only one thing for us to do." Everyone moved in closer around Butchy. "And that's to not do anything's and pretend that nothing bad is happening. Sound good? Perfect. Okay." The group all agreed and moved to walk back into Big Momma's.

"Butchy! Butchy!" CheeChee yelled as the girls all ran up to Big Momma's. CheeChee made too hard of a stop and almost fell forwad from the weight of her hair. "Oh. My. Gosh," she panted when she righted herself. She pointed up at Butchy, "You are not gonna believe this."

Butchy turned to his friends and fixed his vest. "CheeChee what's wrong?" He asked with a worried expression.

Struts, Giggles, and Jinx all worried their hair as CheeChee relayed what just happened to Butchy. "We was walking with our pals, Sidecar and Muffler, and boom! They just up and vanished."

"Oh, this is terribles! Peoples have been disappearin' left and right!" Butchy gripped SeaCats shirt and shook him as he yelled, "Any one of us could be next!"

"Oh," CheeChee whimpered.

Butchy and SeaCat both slowly turned to the ocean. Butchy let go of SeaCat and made his way down the stairs, everyone followed closely behind. "Okay, things started goin' wrong ever since Tanner and Lela took off into the ocean."

"You thinks thems leavin' is somehow coordinated with this chain of events?" CheeChee asked as she ran alongside Butchy.

"Yes, I do. Hey! What's that?" Butchy threw his arms up, making everyone stop. He bent down and picked up an item that had been laying in the water. He snapped and everyone moved in closer. He inspected the item and the realization of what it was hit him. "This is the same neckalace my sister had when she disappeared into the ocean. Okay, maybe we's can use it, too. We can find Tanner and Lela, we'll bring them back and then maybe everything will be normal again."

"We're leavin'?" CheeChee asked. "I gotta go home and get some hairspray, this does not travel well," she said, pointing up at her hair and then trying to leave.

"No, we ain't got time, Cheech!" Butchy pulled CheeChee back to where she was, causing CheeChee's hair to move her head back and forth, nearly breaking her neck. "We gotta get there right now before more of us start disappearin'!"

Struts grabbed Butchy and turned him to her. "But wait! Where exactly is 'there'?!"

"How am I supposed to know, Struts. I ain't been there yet! Come on." Butchy started walking but immediately stopped, taking a nervous step back.

"Oh, yeah. Water gives you the fears, don't it?" CheeChee rememebred.

"Yeah, it does. But some things is bigger than fears. Now let's go!" Butchy yelled, pointing out into the ocean.

Everyone let out excited yells and ran into the water.

SeaCat turned to Jinx and grabbed her hand. "Come on!" He shouted excitedly.

Jinx laughed and let him pull her out into the ocean. He held her hand the whole way to the other side of... whatever it was they were going through.

Butchy turned back around when everyone else was already in the water but was immediately faced with Giggles who knew him well enough to know that he was going to back out. She gave him a look, snapped her fingers and ran into the ocean excitedly. Butchy sighed and ran in too, whimpering the whole way. Once Butchy was in the whole group was transported to the other side of... whatever it was... and suddenly, it was day time.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, everyone, I got some more LOVELY reviews!

cherrygorilla- Thank you so much for all of your encouraging words, I'm so happy you're loving this story! Please keep reading!

When everyone came out on the other side they were all surprised to see that it was day time.

They all cimbed out of the water, their hair and clothes completely dry. The group took a moment to look around and SeaCat was the first to spot who they were looking for.

"Guys!" SeaCat shouted, pointing down the beach to where Tanner and Lela were sitting together. "Tanner!"

"Lela!" Jinx squealed.

The group all screamed in excitement and started running to Lela and Tanner but stopped when a few strange looking guys walked in front of them.

"Those people are made out of rubber," CheeChee stated.

Butchy shrugged and lead everyone to Lela and Tanner. They all came together and jumped up and down, Lugnut lifted Lela into the air and Lela gestured for someone to join them. It was at that moment that they all realized Mack and Brady were there too and they all ran to them. Mack was lifted into the air, although she didn't look too happy about it so she was sat back down again.

Lela gripped Jinx's hands as she squealed, "Butchy, Jinx, CheeChee, Struts!"

"Rascal, SeaCat, Giggles!" Tanner laughed.

"Aw, we's did it. We's found you's guys!" Butchy grinned.

"Hey, Guys. Wow. Y-" Brady sighed. "You're all here. What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean, 'What are we doin' here'? We came to take Tanner and Lela home."

"What?" Tanner asked.

"No," Lela said, her smile melting off of her face.

"No?" Butchy asked sadly.

Lela chuckled, "I don't wanna go home, Butchy."

"But, Lela, I'm your brother. Don't you miss me? Don't you miss all of us?"

"Yes," Lela answered, looking around at everyone. "Of course, a lot. But... Well, I'm starting to find myelf here, Butchy. I'm happy."

"Okay, look, Lela, that's all wells and good but, you see, the thing is, back home things are startin' to disappear, like."

"Wait, what's disappearing?" Mack asked.

"Peoples," Butch answered sadly.

"Peoples?" Lela asked.

"Yeah, peoples. Peoples are just startin' to... sparkle up, and poof, and they vanish."

"And we don't even know wheres to, or if theys comin' back," CheeChee added.

Mack nodded. "That's it, that's what's happening. Lela and Tanner are the stars of the movie. But without the stars-"

"There's no movie!" Brady finished. "It's vanishing from existence."

"Well, you guys have to go back. Right away, you have to go back into the movie. Otherwise you're all just going to disappear."

Lela looked around with scared eyes. "What have I done?"

"Lela," Mack griped Lela's hands and made her look at her. "It's not your fault. Okay, there's no way you could have known this was gonna happen."

"I've gotta go back." Lela nodded sadly. "It's our job. To be character's in a movie."

"Yeah, what are you's talking about? What is she talking about?" Butchy asked.

"It's complicated," Brady answered simply.

"I'm gonna miss you, Mack," Lela smiled.

Mack nodded. "Yeah, me too. You know, and, somehow, we will always be friends. Even if we're in dofferent worlds."

"I know. I just wish I didn't have to leave..." It was then that Lela noticed Jinx and SeaCat standing together. SeaCats hand on Jinx's shoulder, comforting her. Lela's eyes widened. "Unless I don't have to! Jinx and SeaCat like each other!"

Jinx and SeaCat whipped around to look at each other then stepped far apart, looking off like nothing totally embarrassing was happening to them.

"LELA!" Everyone shouted in unison for Lela embarrassing the two.

Lela winced, realizing her mistake. "Sorry, guys. But you do, they do! What if they went back and became the stars of the movie?"

"That's it!" Butchy yelled. "You's two's can be the new Lela and Tanner!"

"Woah, what?!" Jinx yelled.

"Do you think that could work?" Tanner asked, looking up at Mack and Brady.

Brady stuttered. "Well, I don't know, I-"

"No, Brady, think about it," Mack started, her hand on Brady's chest as she looked at the ground, considering this alternative. "The movie doesn't really need Tanner and Lela-"

Tanner and Lela both gasped.

"Sorry, but, it's true. You two are the leads but leads can be changed and the story can be altered. If you two go back as the leads then the movie will be different but it will ultimately be the same."

Suddenly Jinx stepped into the middle. "I can't be Lela! Things just do not work that way. And I can't replace your sister, Butchy!"

"Look, I miss Lela more than anything's. But I can't just be ignorin' the facts here! Peoples are disappearin' and we needs a way's to fix it! If you and SeaCat can be the new Tanner and Lela, then maybe peoples will stop disappearin'. Come on, Jinx. We's gots no one else, okay?" Butchy begged.

"Yeah, Jinie. You and SeaCats the best we got," CheeChee said.

Mack took hold of Jinx's hands. "And, anyway, you don't have to be Lela. You can change the story to fit you."

Jinx looked into Mack's eyes. "You really think I can do that?"

"Of course you can," Lela insisted.

"I..." Jinx looked away, still unsure of what to do. She was feeling scared and nervous and didn't know if she could make the right choice.

"What does you's say, SeaCat?" Butchy asked.

SeaCat nodded. "I'm down for it."

Everyone cheered and Jinx looked up at SeaCat with sparkling but confused eyes.

"Hey, it won't be all that bad. I'll be right there with you the whole way. Okay?" He grabbed her hand and looked up at everyone. "We all will."

Jinx looked up at everybody and they all nodded, agreeing that they would be there with her to help her become the lead role.

Jinx then took another moment to consider what would happen if she became the lead. All eyes would be on her all the time and she wouldn't be able to make any mistakes. But she would also have tons of incredible people there to have her back. Plus, it didn't hurt that there was a super cute and funny boy that she would get to fall in love with over and over again.

Finally she took a deep breath and looking into Lela's eyes she answered, "Okay, I'll do it."

Everyone cheered and lifted Jinx up into the air. She laughed in embarrassment then begged to be put down. Once she was finally on the ground Lela wrapped her arms around her friend.

"I'm going to miss you," Lela whispered.

"I'm gonna miss you, too," Jinx whispered back.

"Where's the neckalace?" Lela asked.

"Oh." Butchy pulled the neckalace out of his pocket and handed it to Lela.

Lela smiled and turned to Mack. "Mack, I know I gave you this neckalace but-"

"It's okay," Mack nodded.

Lela smiled and turned back to Jinx. She fastened the neckalace around Jinx's neck. "We will always be friends. Even if it's in two different worlds."

Jinx nodded, there were tears in her eyes. "Always."

SeaCat came up and put his hand on Jinx's shoulder. "We have to go," he said gently.

Jinx looked up at him and nodded. "I'm ready."

Butchy said his goodbyes to his sister and they all left, Lela and Tanner staying behind to live out the rest of their lives in the modern world. Jinx and SeaCat were the last to walk in the water, their fingers knitted together, smiling at each other as they disappeared and travelled back to their world.

Together.

So, that's it! Jinx and SeaCat became the leads and Tanner and Lela were able to stay behind to help Mack and Brady get back together. A happy ending. That's it. Everyone can go home now.

JUST KIDDING!

Stay tuned for the very movie that Jinx and SeaCat star in! How will things be changed now that Tanner and Lela are no longer the stars? Wait and find out!


End file.
